Talk:The Trans-Spatial Hyperslug with Links
hem. i do not see the union giving approval to semi criminal seenian sentmacs in their midest or them passing mothermachines and the other older AIs examination. Gnume (talk) 23:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Who said the Union knows they have been activated ? The story is yet to be told but here is the outline. The Seenian Depot (the second one Eric finds) wiill be a little different in the new verison I am currently writing. The depot is huge and contains the all the Seenian tech the last Queen wanted a future society to have , after she realized the Seenians were doomed. She hoped that this future civilization finds a way to defeat the Dark Ones. The Depot is guarded and maintained by an army of Seenian robots under the command of a sentient robot named "Master Servant" . Eric gives the robot its "freedom ". the robot impreessed by the fact that the Union accepts Sentmacs as equal members applies for Union membersip. But the Depot does not only contain the good stuff of the Seenians but also quite some unfinished projects, prototypes and lots of "bad stuff" One "crate" of Seenian robots conceived not as battle robots, but as special forces - was an experimental attempt by Seenian robot engineers to make a machine that is highly adaptable to unusual situations , that do not require fiire power but finesse and flexibility . Such traits can only be achieved by a sentinet self aware being / system. Now the nature of Black Ops requires also a cerain levelof ruthlessness and willingness to do immoral things to achieve an objective. The result did not turn out what the Seenian engineers wanted, so they stopped production and crated the robots deactivated and burried them among the many things in the Depot. The Master Servant was not allowed to destroy anything and had to let the new owners make that decission. How SII got hold of that "crate" and managed to make these robots Union Citizens is subject of a Story that I have written but not published yet, You see SII is a real evil organization. And Rex Schwartz is the most ruthless man with incredible resources. He is sort of a Lex Luthor without a Superman as enemy. Lex Luthor is in own mind protecting humanity from the Alien from Kryption. Rex Schwartz is protecting the Union ... boitn Rex and Lex hovwever ae of the oppinion that it would be best if they were i charge....you see it will make sense . Besides I think my stories need a bad guy...and Trystor will be a fine bad guy.....you see. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 02:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ah. its before Rex Schwartz tries to take over the union ? becose if it was after i do not think it would be possiable as the union and the other immortals would watch him and SII a lot more scrunity. Gnume (talk) 02:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) It's the Prelude to his attempt but he is stopped by hisown daughter. Or the begin of the Rex trying to take over story arc VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 03:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ah ok. btw. unless she is immortal doesnt his daughter (roys wife) is really old woman by that time ? Gnume (talk) 03:45, August 5, 2014 (UTC) He has another daugther alive that time. Shea Schwartz who is also a Union Officer and thus more inclined to " do something agianst something unlawful" Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 04:30, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ah. so to delete all the old referances to the old date that indicated he was taken down by roy masters and his wife(rex's daugther) ? Gnume (talk) 04:33, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Not just yet, I am still writing it. Iam not sure yet about the details. I still like the idea of Roy giving Rex a thrashing.. But on the other hand, yes take them down if you want (simply send it to Framents) It will be wrong in any case. As I do not intend to kill Rex or have him disapear Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 04:42, August 5, 2014 (UTC) One thing on that... How close a friendship will develop between Eric and Roy as a result of their respective wives (and Partner)? Knight Ranger (talk) 13:59, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I want them to be more than distant acquaintances. They meet once or twice. By the time eric and Shea retire from the Tigershark business, Eric becomes the Dar One and does not really interact very much. He sticks around for a few hundred years. Shows up to occational reunions - pulls the potatoes out of the fire once or twice , but in general he stays away.(Main Reason of course it is very difficult to write exciting stories for a being with nearly onmipotent power) Erica does have one child with Eric/ Dark One. Around 5050 Eric splits and Erica his unborn sister becomes a real character. She continues to be Shea's partner (yes its 5050 and a woman/woman partnership isn't anything special) I am also not sure how the Rex Schwartz thing is going to play out. I am thinking it stays a family affair meaning the Galaxy and the Union will never know how close they came getting a new Emperor. Not that the conditions are really in Rex Schwartz favor to begin with. With the Narth Supreme being the defacto ruler / head - and the Narth Supreme has no aspirations to actiually become that ruler , but pretty much everyone more or less eagerly follow his advice (when he gives it) VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) How about this idea: A few years after the remants of the Galactic Council have either left M0 or become part of the Union, Admiral Stahl, worried that the relative peace is just temporary, asks Eric as the Dark One "Could you tell me something about the next biggest threat to the Union? I don't want for you to take care of it - just pass on some information." When Eric follows Stahl's request and focuses on potential treats to the Union he is surprised to learn that the most immediate one is Rex. After noting that it would be better handled "in family" he then tells Stahl some things about an upcoming external threat. Through Shae, Eric presents some evidence of Rex's plans to Roy, who later uncovers some more "on his own." Unknown to everyone else, Eric subtly manipulates the confrontation between Roy and Rex to ensure that Rex loses. Knight Ranger (talk) 18:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC Well it's certainly a start and I think I will use some the elements of that pitch, the Stahl angle is a good one as he is the only real threat Rex fears, but eric being near omnipotent and omnipresent, he knows about Rex of course, maybe I go the other route and have the Dark One ask Stahl for advice before he outright destroys SII and Rex. Lots of thoughts for sure. Well I get it started soon. The story itches to be told and I hate itching stories thanks for the input for sure. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC)